Bilabad Flapjack Jingleheimer
"BILABAD WANTS JUICE!!!" Bilabad Flapjack Jingleheimer was the son of J.J. Jingleheimer, head of the Cruor Inventor's Guild and King of Cruor for a time. Bilabad was in his own right a skilled engineer, gunslilnger and gunsmith, alongside an excellently honed skill of being simultaneously rude/boorish and utterly adorable. Bilabad was one of the founding members of the Heroes of Lastlock, and traveled with them until the time of his death at the hands of Variastryx. Background Bilabad was just one of many children born to J.J. Jingleheimer, the head of the Cruor Inventor's Guild, but he quickly became his father's favorite son, due to his great skill at engineering. At a surprisingly young age, he learned about the engineering behind the creation of opalescent bridges. As a youth, he made much of his living working as an engineer helping to maintain the bridges. He also proved himself to be a crack shot with the guns that the gnomes had invented, and earned his trademark revolvers from his father as a result. When he was 32, he spotted a man with yellow gloves making his way south with a great power source. Thinking that this would be the power source to necessary to power his airship and his time machine, J.J. sent his son in pursuit of the man with orders to acquire the power source. This quest brought Bilabad to Tyrador, where he lost the man's trail and, while trying to acquire juice at a bar called the Tipsy Lion, met Cabel, Ash, and Niok. After an aeon attacked the district, he decided to travel with them for the time being to investigate the cause of this creature's appearance. In Tyrador, he used his political connections to secure the group an audience with the king, and then escape the city with the other Heroes of Lastlock as they made their way to Chesney in search of an intact copy of Legends of the Tane. On the way there, the group stopped in Preservation, where they found the man with the yellow gloves. The man offered Bilabad the power source if he could fix an ancient magitech golem. The group defeated the enraged golem with the help of Veracion, but its activation triggered the Finality Sequence and heralded the return of the illithids. Along with the rest of the group, Bilabad traveled to Chesney to meet the Sky Prophet, where he was summoned home by his father to bring him the Orb of Creation. Along with Cabel and Ash, he helped redirect the southern opalescent bridge to connect to the north so they could travel to Cruor. There, he helped his father to get the airship functioning, and the group rode the airship to meet up with Niok and Veracion in Tyrador. While flying over the Shade Spawning, the ship was attacked by and did battle with the first illithid Cephaloship, summoned by the finality sequence. Both ships crashed into the Shade Spawning after J.J. Jingleheimer fired the experimental Hydra Cannon and the Tainted Reality reclaimed the Orb of Creation. J.J. Jingleheimer was killed in the crash and kidnapped by shades. While evacuating the ship, Bilabad found a surviving gnome child, who he named Badabil and treated as a son. After purging the cephaloship, he and Cabel and Ash were taken to the center of the Shade Spawning, and after Ash became possessed by picking up the Ironwood Staff, Bilabad took it and placed it in his glove of storing. The group met up with Veracion and Niok on the way out of the Shade Spawning, and the group collectively traveled to the Isle of Shining Glass to place the Orb of Destruction in the care of the mages there. The group then traveled to Madcap Point and battled the Thasfyr. After they were incapacitated, they were revived by Keras's adventuring team, and traveled back to Cruor, only to find that the gnomes had panicked and blown up their house of lords when they heard of J.J. Jingleheimer's death. In the chaos, Bilabad appointed himself the new King of Cruor, and Cabel as the Hand of the King. He used the prototype Hydra Cannon as a demonstration of his engineering and leadership skills, and the gnomish people accepted him readily. They also revealed to him that the airship had not been his father's ultimate invention, which proved to be a sort of time machine, lacking now in a sufficient power source. Before leaving the city, the group encountered a small army of ice golems and oni marching south from the far end of the continent, and traveled to the source of the army to investigate. There, they made their way to the heart of an ancient snow elf city encountered there, where they met the mage Calax for the first time. Calax revealed to them that Badabil survived the crash, because he was in fact, the mortal incarnation of a powerful artifact known as the Annulus, which he required for a plan of some sort. He then the used the Heart of the Mountain to awaken the Tarrasque, and demanded that Badabil be handed over to him. After Bilabad did so, Calax forced him and some of the others to fight the unstoppable monster. During the course of the fight, the Heart was destroyed, sending the Tarrasque back to sleep, but Calax escaped with Badabil. Arriving back in Cruor, the group defended the city against a monstrous worm attacking it, only to discover that in the chaos, Calax had snuck into J.J. Jingleheimer's laboratory and connected Badabil to the time machine. The group again fought him, and barely managed to defeat him, but were unable to stop the machine from sending Badabil back in time. Tracing the machine's path, the group discovered that Badabil grew up in a halfling village with the name Jackson Aberdeen, where he went on to become leader of the shadow temple of Tyrador. Upon arriving in his office, Jackson was enraged that he had been handed over to Calax as an infant, and demanded Bilabad's life in recompense. Unbeknownst to the others, Jackson faked Bilabad's death, instead taking him prisoner and forcing him to build an opalescent bridge to Keystone Island. While there, Bilabad stole the Keystone of Sigil and escaped, arriving backwards through the bridge in the ogre infested hills to the west of Tyrador. He was quickly captured by ogres, and though he escaped, the ogres stole the Keystone. Recognizing its importance, he chased it to the lair of the Ogre King, and killed him with the Hydra Cannon. Upon escaping, he tried to meet up with his friends, but was captured again by Jackson, who attempted to take the Keystone from him. In the ensuing scuffle, Bilabad was swept into the ocean, and after breaking down a vehicle he found at the bottom of the ocean to make new weapons, washed up on the shores of the Isle of Shining Glass. Bilabad arrived just in time to destroy the Sard with a blast from his explosive culverin, and reunited with the Heroes of Lastlock. He then went with the group to the city of Tyrador to investigate the disappearances there, where they met Tophlin Notbeifong. They uncovered Keras's treachery, and the presence of the Thasfyr, before the latter was eliminated by the Aeon. Out of necessity, the group left Keras in charge, with a Mark of Justice inhibiting his actions. The group then investigated Madcap Point once more, where they were betrayed by Majesty controlling Ash, and left to die to the Weaver's proteans. The group escaped the trap, and in the ensuing battle with the Weaver, Bilabad transformed the remains of fallen inevitables into great war machines and catapults which he used against the protean lord. They then went to the north to search for Balmung, so that they could slay the Jabberwock with it. On the way, they stopped in Cruor, where they encountered the shining children. Bilabad managed to fix the time machine, with their help, creating a functioning time machine inside a wardrobe. Unfortunately, this wardrobe was stolen almost immediately after by Veracion, who unknowingly gave it to Calax. The group fought the reanimated skeleton of Burntmeat the Giant, and Bilabad was one of the few survivors of the fight. They then began to search for someone who could wield the axe. Ash reasoned that J.J. Jingleheimer, Bilabad's father, might be one of the chosen capable of the act, so they tracked him down to the lost city of Anteruas, discovering that he had been reanimated as a Dream Vestige. Depressed for the fate of the world, J.J. was building dark, apocalyptic machinery and refused to be resurrected. With a bit of gnomish logic concerning the pointlessness of one's actions, Bilabad managed to convince his father to be resurrected. He also followed the group to attend the Shining Convalescence, and then back to Cruor to retrieve Balmung. While there, he met Tagger, and his radical gnome supremacist ideas immediately won him the support of the doctor. He helped the group fight the Jabberwock in Chesney, and then to make a trap for the Aeon. After the Tainted Reality fled Lastlock, Bilabad was caught up in the portal and transported to Altagor. This being Bilabad's second trip through a one way bridge, he became delirious and wandered off on his own, where he derived the plans for the Thesselhydra Cannon. The group rescued him from floating in the ocean after their escape from the Iron City, and he went with them to the city of the Mage Kings as his condition steadily improved. When the group investigated the Heart of the Desert, and opened it using their half of the Reality Disintegrator, he was one of the first to meet Variastryx. As soon as the mage was released from his imprisonment, he annihilated Bilabad with a blast of void energy. His spirit remained floating in the void until the Battle of Sigil, when the presence of the void fisher's lantern caused him to manifest as a spirit to advise Abbed on the use of the Thesselhydra Cannon. He helped the ranger to fix the cannon into a sort of a bomb, which was used to annihilate the Tainted Reality's army, before he returned to the afterlife. Abilities Bilabad was an incredible marksman and used guns better than almost anyone else around him. He also was a remarkable gnomish engineer, easily building devices talked about in his father's designs, transforming scrap into powerful war machines, and personally designing the Thesselhydra Cannon. He is also the only known person to have constructed a one-way opalescent bridge. Though sometimes irritable, and arguably completely insane, he also at times had a canny gift for persuading people to do what he wanted, and using his diplomatic connections. Quotes "Bilabad always wins!" -Bilabad "Bilabad's father is dead. Bilabad is the law." -Bilabad Relations With Other Characters J. J. Jingleheimer: Bilabad seemed to love his father very much. During his first life, Bilabad did whatever his father told him to without complaint, though this was likely because of their similar world views. When his father died, he became very cold, and when he found the depressed, undead form of his father, only he was able to convince it the world was worth saving, not because of any goodness in it, but because "we don't need a reason to do stuff. Why can't we just do stuff because we want to?" After his resurrection, J.J. seemed somewhat appalled by the dynasty his son had created in Cruor, but grudgingly agreed to take it up in his son's stead. Badabil Jingleheimer: '''Bilabad loved baby Badabil as a son, and took great care of him during their months adventuring together. When it came down to it though, he was willing to give away Badabil to Calax, hoping to save the lives of himself and his friends. This incident stuck with Badabil as he grew up, and later in life he harbored a grudge against Bilabad for this act. The two fought for possession of the Keystone of Sigil, and though Bilabad was present when Jackson allied himself with the Heroes of Lastlock, the two never officially reconciled or spoke in depth before Bilabad's early death. '''Ash: '''Bilabad and Ash seemed to have some level of mutual respect as travelling companions, and both fought many a time to defend the other. However, they clashed on many an occasion, as Ash took issue with Bilabad's carefree attitude and Bilabad thought Ash to be kind of a fruit. Despite these issues, they stayed close friends and allies until the time of Bilabad's death, for which Ash grieved extensively. '''Cabel: '''Bilabad and Cabel were perhaps the closest friends among the Heroes of Lastlock, though the group met because of a fight between the two of them. When he became King of Cruor, Bilabad declared Cabel to be his Hand, and the two of them had a plan in place to secure control of the world for the halflings and the gnomes. This plan fell by the wayside when Cabel sacrificed himself in the Shining Convalescence, and Bilabad was never really the same after his passing. '''Niok: '''Niok and Bilabad were good friends, being two of the founding members of the Heroes, and each's antics amused the other greatly. Despite this, Bilabad at various times showed little respect for Niok's abilities and lack of personal fighting prowess. Niok was often doubtful of Bilabad's half-baked ideas, and though they often worked anyway, this was a source of some conflict. '''Veracion: Bilabad got along with Veracion worst of any of the original members of the group, and though they were faithful allies, both being extremely strong-willed they clashed on many an occasion. Veracion seemed to find Bilabad foolish and Bilabad distrusted Veracion. Nonetheless, when they parted ways it was as friends and allies. Clarisse LeMont: '''Bilabad largely ignored Clarisse's presence as one of the Heroes, seeming to find the man's scholastic abilities useless. The two rarely interacted during the short time Clarisse was in the party. '''Tophlin Notbeifong: '''Bilabad didn't interact well with how uptight Tophlin was, and he had to help hold her at gunpoint to resurrect the rest of the party after they were slain by Burntmeat's skeleton. '''Tagger: Bilabad and Tagger got along well at first, with the latter being impressed by Bilabad's gnome supremacist ideas. However, before long, Tagger came to see the King as a fool and a crazy gnome, and showed petulant disrespect for him frequently. Trivia Category:Player Characters